Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Braden
Herzlich willkommen auf meiner Benutzerdiskussion! Auf dieser Seite kannst Du mir eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Klicke hier, um einen neuen Abschnitt zu erstellen oder hier, um die ganze Seite zu bearbeiten. Bitte überlege vor dem Abspeichern, ob Dein Beitrag den Richtlinien und den gängigen Höflichkeitsregeln entspricht. Man kann mich auch auf Facebook oder Twitter erreichen. Möge die Macht mit Dir sein! - Ben Braden |} __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS__ Fandom Blogs Hi Ben, liest du eigentlich die Blogs im Fandom-Hub von Wikia zu Star Wars Episode VII? Da gibt es ein paar interessante Spekulationen, die vielleicht auch auf Deutsch im Filme-Hub erscheinen könnten. Was hältst du von dieser Idee? Agent Zuri Über mich Nachrichtenseite Ankündigungen 11:38, 12. Mai 2016 (UTC) :Hallo Agent Zuri, :was genau meinst du? Kannst du mir vielleicht einen Link schicken? Das hört sich nämlich sehr spannend an. :Danke für den Hinweis und liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:57, 13. Mai 2016 (UTC) ::Hallo Ben, ::Hier mal ein paar Links zu interessanten Gedankenspielen und zentralen Fragen, die sich Fans nach Das Erwachen der Macht gestellt und zuhauf diskutiert haben: ::*Who is supreme leader snoke? ::*Who are Rey's parents? ::Gerne und liebe Grüße, Agent Zuri Über mich Nachrichtenseite Ankündigungen 18:11, 13. Mai 2016 (UTC) :::Hallo Ben, :::jetzt melde ich mich endlich mal zurück. Habe jetzt mal einen Blog erstellt. :::Liebe Grüße, Agent Zuri Über mich Nachrichtenseite Ankündigungen 12:53, 6. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Ankündigung Hallo liebe Community, in den letzten Tagen musste ich zu meinem großen Bedauern feststellen, dass es mir momentan schwerfällt, hier mitzuarbeiten. Um ehrlich zu sein, hat mich auch die Diskussion mit Wikia ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen, da ich mir die Frage gestellt habe, ob meine Arbeit von ihrer Seite überhaupt noch wertgeschätzt wird. Auch wenn ich diese Datenbank und ihre Community liebe, erscheint es mir, als ob ich mit meinen Vorschlägen und Ideen gegen eine Wand renne - wir geben uns alle immer wieder Mühe und müssen doch damit rechnen, dass sich Wikia über unsere Wünsche hinwegsetzt. Dadurch dass ich in den vergangenen Jahren am meisten Änderungsvorschläge (wie die Benutzergruppenumstrukturierung oder die Hauptseitengestaltung) eingebracht und umgesetzt habe, war ich davon besonders betroffen. Momentan herrscht in der Jedipedia ein ziemlicher Stillstand und ich trage aktuell leider nichts dazu bei, diesen zu bewältigen. Wer mich kennt, weiß jedoch, dass ich keine Person bin, die schnell aufgibt. Ich habe immer wieder für die Jedipedia gekämpft und werde das auch weiterhin tun. Daher habe ich beschlossen, eine kleine Auszeit zu nehmen. Ich werde voraussichtlich die drei bis vier nächsten Wochen nutzen, um mir Gedanken über die aktuelle Situation zu machen, ohne mich selbst ständig dem inneren Zwang auszusetzen, etwas beizutragen. Ich werde per Mail oder WhatsApp nach wie vor erreichbar sein und auch weiterhin die Formatierung eurer TOP-TEN-Blogs übernehmen. Ich wäre dankbar, wenn ihr mich informieren könntet, falls es etwas gibt, was ich auf FB posten sollte (News, Links, Artikel etc.), oder mir jemand auf dieser Seite geschrieben hat. Abschließend möchte ich euch ebenfalls dazu ermuntern, Überlegungen anzustellen und Lösungsvorschläge zu sammeln. Ich freue mich auf eure kreativen Ideen und hoffe auf eine wunderschöne Zeit, die wir noch miteinander haben werden. Liebe Grüße, euer Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:10, 28. Mai 2016 (UTC) :Hallo Ben, :Ich kann dich schon verstehen. Die Jedipedia soll und muss immer nur eine Freizeitbeschäftigung bleiben. Wenn man mal aus verschiedenen Gründe keine Zeit/Lust etc. hat, muss man das akzeptieren. Trotz allem, hoffe ich, dass du deine Auszeit genießt, sodass wir bald wieder von dir hören/lesen können :D :Gruß, --LordMaxximus (Diskussion) 08:16, 29. Mai 2016 (UTC) ::Hi Ben, ::Da wir uns ja über den offenen Brief an Wikia kennen gelernt haben, wird es keine große Überraschung sein, dass ich deine Auffassung zu dem Thema teile. Bedauerlicherweise gibt es unter den Benutzern von damals kaum noch Interesse daran, ein Fazit zu ziehen, was sich seit dem Brief getan hat. In einem Wiki habe ich andauernde Probleme, sodass ich da gerade mit den Admins am Überlegen bin, Wikia zu verlassen, um das Wiki selbst zu hosten. ::Um am Ideenfindungsprozess näher eingebunden zu sein, empfiehlt sich evtl. die Mitgliedschaft im Community Council. Ob du dich dafür eignest und für weitere Informationen müsstest du dich allerdings an Andrea wenden. ::Schade und gleichzeitig, dass dich das so mitnimmt, da es auch zeigt, wie wichtig du deine Arbeit hier nimmst. Gibt es für dich Dinge, die sich ein bisschen losgelöst von Wikias Entscheidungen ändern ließen, um die Arbeit im Wiki wieder attraktiver und produktiver zu gestalten? ::Gruß, Agent Zuri Über mich Nachrichtenseite Ankündigungen 13:51, 29. Mai 2016 (UTC) :::Hallo ihr beiden, :::danke für die lieben Worte und das Verständnis. Dir, Zuri, wollte ich nochmal sagen, dass ich deine Nachricht oben keinesfalls vergessen habe, bloß weiß ich momentan noch nicht so ganz, was ich mit den Links anfangen soll. :::Auch wenn sich meine Einstellung zu Wikia grundlegend verändert hat, finde ich es nach wie vor äußerst schade, wenn Leute sich dazu entscheiden, ein separates Wiki zu hosten. Deswegen zoffe ich mich auch so oft mit Wikia: ich versuche ja dadurch eben zu verhindern, dass unsere Bedenken untergehen und ich will ja an sich auch weiterhin bei Wikia bleiben. :::Das mit dem Community Council haben wir bereits vergangenes Jahr probiert, allerdings haben sich meine Eltern geweigert, diese Haftungserklärung zu unterschreiben, was ich inzwischen auch gut verstehen kann. Von einigen Leuten, die im Council sind, habe ich auch gehört, dass man da nicht wahnsinnig viel verpassen würde. :::Mein Eindruck ist einfach der, dass sich eine Council-Mitgliedschaft vor allem für diejenigen lohnt, die in sehr vielen Wikis gleichzeitig arbeiten. Diese Leute wissen dann auch, was global den Communities am meisten helfen würde, sodass sie sich kreativ am Ideenfindungsprozess beteiligen können. Ich fokussiere mich ja ausschließlich auf die Jedipedia, wodurch es mir mehr darum geht, Sachen für die JP zu bewirken oder meistens eher zu verhindern, dass wir davon betroffen sind, als Feedback zu Ideen, die für alle Wikis bestimmt sind, zu liefern. :::Unabhängig von Wikia braucht die Jedipedia einfach mehr neue dauerhafte Autoren. Wenn man sieht, dass viele andere Leute arbeiten, fällt es einem leichter, selbst auch etwas zu tun, anstatt nur zu zweit oder zu dritt pro Tag zu bearbeiten. Ich denke, eine gute Idee, neuen Schwung reinzubringen, sind meine Blog-Formate (TOP TEN und Rezensionen), weswegen ich auch weiterhin an ihnen festhalte, aber momentan lassen sich leider nur die wenigsten dazu animieren mitzuhelfen. :::Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:49, 29. Mai 2016 (UTC) ::::Hallo Ben, ::::Habe schon gesehen, dass du es nicht mit archiviert hast, also alles gut ;) Inwiefern anfangen? Hast du diesbezüglich Fragen an mich oder überlegst du noch, wie du sie in kommenden Beiträgen in deinen Blog-Formaten verwerten möchtest? ::::Ich würde diesen Schritt auch bedauern und denke darüber ehrlich gesagt auch fast ausschließlich darüber nach, wenn ich mich von Wikia zu sehr allein gelassen oder unter Druck gesetzt fühle. ::::Würdest du es noch einmal mit einer globalen Bewegung versuchen, dass sich die Dinge bei Wikia verbessern? Leider bestand ja kein Interesse an einem Fazit zu dem Brief. Dass man da eher in mehren Wikis Admin sein sollte, kann gut sein. Insofern stimme ich dir zu. Allerdings ist allein zu kämpfen oder speziell für ein einzelnes Wiki Änderungen erwirken zu wollen schon eine äußerst schwierige Angelegenheit. ::::Liebe Grüße, Agent Zuri Über mich Nachrichtenseite Ankündigungen 21:54, 29. Mai 2016 (UTC) :::::Moin! Ich will jetzt gar nicht groß deinen (vorrübergehenden) "Urlaub" von der JP kommentieren. Ich denke einfach, dass ein ganz wichtiger Grund die generelle mangelnde Beteiligung ist. Die Wikia-Sachen sind halt schwierig und es ist nicht immer einfach, wenn etwas abgelehnt oder wieder zurückgefahren wird, was man selber entwickelt hat und wo man viel Hirnschmalz reingesteckt hat. Das man dann enttäuscht ist, kann ich nachvollziehen. Ich hoffe aber, dass du dich davon nicht entmutigen lässt, denn nur durch neue Ideen und/oder Änderungswünsche kann man etwas voran bringen. Ein Fehler darf man allerdings nicht machen: zu klein denken. Denn wir sind halt nur ein Wiki von ca. 350.000. Und die Änderungen gelten immer für alle, es sei denn man macht entsprechend auf sich aufmerksam und kann aufgrund seiner Arbeit Sonderlösungen ermöglichen. Das habe ich aber ja bereits an anderer Stelle alles weit und breit ausgeführt. Zum Community Council, kann ich sagen, da ich da durch meine Teilnahme letzten Jahr beim Community Connect, dort Mitglied bin, dass ich euch schon ein wenig recht geben muss. Vieles, was dort besprochen wird sind eher globale Themen, welche für Leute interessant sind, die in mehreren Wikias aktiv sind. Nichtsdestotrotz werden auch hier viele interessante Themen besprochen und vorgestellt. Die ganze Sache mit den Infoboxen und der Structured Data-Geschichte ist dort besprochen worden und vieles mehr. Einiges dort mag auf den ersten Blick keinen Einfluss auf EIN wiki haben, aber alles was global eingeführt wird, hat früher oder später Einfluss auf jedes Wiki. Allerdings muss ich auch sagen, dass darüber meiner Meinung nach auch noch mehr kommen könnte. Ankündigungen über Änderungen oder dergleichen könnte man auch darüber erst verteilen, so dass man ggf. schon Vorarbeiten erledigen kann etc. Man wird solche Änderungen nicht verhindern können, aber wenn man nicht versucht darauf Einfluss zu nehmen, dann muss man halt auch mit den Resultaten leben. Deswegen solltest du, Ben, wenn du volljährig bist und du noch Interesse am CC hast und auch Wikia dich da noch drin haben möchte (Bild:;-).gif), das durchaus überlegen. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:45, 1. Jun. 2016 (UTC) ::::::Ich habe ja versucht, auf uns aufmerksam zu machen und Sonderlösungen zu erzielen, aber hier wurde mir die Rückendeckung verwehrt von Leuten, die sich lieber damit abfinden wollten Bild:;-).gif ::::::@Zuri: Genau, ich überlege noch, wo ich sie verwerten will. Ich bin prinzipiell schon noch einmal zu einer globalen Bewegung bereit, allerdings will ich nicht immer der einzige sein, der das dann auch konsequent durchzieht. ::::::Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:59, 4. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Jediquote Moin, kannst du mir mal kurz auf die Sprünge helfen und mir dieses Problem bzgl. Jediquote erklären (siehe dazu auch meine Frage hier)? Danke! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:59, 2. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :Jediquote''s sind für Personen, ''Zitatsammlungen für alles, wozu es Zitate gibt (also auch Gegenstände oder Medien). Das mit den Doppelpunkten liegt an eine der Vorlagen, würde ich sagen, und ich vermute mal, dass das immer Seiten sind, wozu es mal Jediquotes gab, die dann aber gelöscht worden sind. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:59, 4. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Ritter-Rechte Hi, ich habe grundsätzlich nichts gegen die Rechteänderung, da sie keine Nachteile bergen sollte, aber entgegen den Versprechungen FUNKTIONIERT MEIN MOVE-RECHT NICHT! Das Verschieben-Optionssymbol wird im Gegensatz zu "Löschen" oder "Schützen" nicht angezeicht, als ob ich das Recht nicht hätte! Ich möchte dringend um eine Korrektur bitten. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 16:24, 4. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :Hallo Onicle, :Ich spare mir mein „Ich hab's euch ja gesagt“ (nicht an dich gerichtet, Onicle!) und verweise dich direkt an den Wikia-Support, der dir bestimmt helfen kann. Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:59, 4. Jun. 2016 (UTC) ::Ich kümmere mich drum. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:36, 5. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :::Streng genommen haben wird uns noch nicht wieder bei Andrea gemeldet. Dies ist aber nun geschehen. Ich denke, dass wir spätestens morgen eine Umsetzung haben. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:01, 5. Jun. 2016 (UTC) ::::So, die Rechte sollten nun wieder richtig sein. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:57, 6. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Einen Benutzer entsperren Der Benutzer „Bachsau” hat sich bei mir erkundigt, ob es möglich sei, seine Sperre aufzuheben. Alternativ, wäre es auch in Ordnung sein Profil in der Jedipedia zu löschen. Er will in der Jedipedia nicht mitarbeiten. Er will nur, dass deine Sperre und der Grund der Sperre nicht mehr zu sehen ist. Er ist wohl mit dem Namen im Internet auf mehreren Domains unterwegs. Danke. LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 15:34, 1. Jul. 2016 (UTC) :Seine Sperre kann ich nicht aufheben, da sie berechtigt ist. Sein Profil ist bereits gelöscht, soweit ich sehen kann. Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:37, 2. Jul. 2016 (UTC) ::Seine Sperre wird nicht aufgehoben, da sie vollkommen berechtigt ist. Wir könnten uns ggf. darauf verständigen die Sperre ohne Angabe von Gründen weiter bestehen zu lassen, was ich allerdings nur sehr ungerne machen würde. Dann wäre zwar der Grund weg, aber die Sperre bleibt trotzdem bestehen und auch sichtbar. Vielleicht sollte der User vorher nachdenken, bevor er gegen Regeln verstößt. Die sind nun an vielen Stellen so häufig verlinkt, dass es einfach schon eine Frechheit ist, diese zu ignorieren. Warum denken immer so viele Leute, sie könnten im Internet, in Foren, Communities etc. tun und lassen was sie wollen und die Konsequenzen nicht tragen? Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:54, 3. Jul. 2016 (UTC) :::Vielen Dank für die Antwort. Der Benutzer hat sich mir gegenüber gut benommen und habe einfach nur gefragt, weil er mich gebeten hatte. Allgemein möchte ich nur sagen, dass wir wahrscheinlich alle schon mal Fehler gemacht haben, sie nachher bereuen und dann die Konsequenzen tragen. LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 15:11, 4. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Blog Hi Ben. Soll ich den Blog dann erst an dich weiterleiten? Wenn ja wie? wenn du einen Termin brauchst wann ich abgeben soll sag ich mal den 30 Juli. Thema ist: Top Ten Lichtschwertduelle ( im kompletten star wars universum nicht nur kanon). hoffe das thema geht. LG KilrusDarth kilrus (Diskussion) 16:43, 24. Jul. 2016 (UTC) :Auf der Seite, auf die ich dich hingewiesen habe, steht alles, was du wissen musst Datei:;-).gif Thema und Datum passt. Ich freu mich schon auf den Blog. Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:06, 26. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Ich hab das thema etwas verändert. Ich hab mich jetzt auf die besten Duelle zwischen Jedi und Sith aber auch zwischen 2 Sith bezogen .Darth kilrus (Diskussion) 13:50, 26. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Frage Hey Ben, ich wollte ein Bild aus Ezras Tagebuch hochladen, aber am Rand befindet sich Text, den man leider nicht 'rausschneiden kann, ohne das Bild zu verstümmeln. Ich habe ihn also wegretouchiert. Ich wollte das Bild dann hochladen und habe jetzt ein Problem: Ich habe das Bild eben verändert, also wäre die richtige Lizenz "Selbst erstelltes Bild eines Fans aus einem oder mehreren offiziellen Bildern". Mit dieser Lizenz darf ich es aber nicht in Artikel einbinden. Wie schon gesagt, wurden nur Textbruchstücke wegretouchiert. Kann man es mit einer anderen Lizenz hochladen oder lässt es sich auf keinen Fall verwenden? LG, Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 12:04, 2. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :Da du den Text ja bloß aus Format-Gründen wegretuschiert hast, kannst du weiterhin Copyright verwenden. Es wäre aber gut, wenn du hinter die Quelle dann noch (nachbearbeitet mit ) schreibst. LG Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:35, 2. Aug. 2016 (UTC) ::Danke für die schnelle Antwort, ich werde das Bild jetzt wohl hochladen. ::Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 07:23, 3. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Hilfe bei Bildern Hi Ben, ich habe die Bilder im Artikel Saw Gerrera vergrößert, jedoch werden die dazugehörenden Beschreibungen nicht angezeigt. Kannst du dich vielleicht mal darum kümmern, da ich den Fehler nicht finde. Vielen Dank, LordMaxximus (Diskussion) 18:03, 11. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :Hallo Maxx, :so wie die Bilder jetzt sind, werden die Beschreibungen nur angezeigt, wenn du mit der Maus drüberfährst. Um das gewöhnte Format zu bekommen, musst du bei jedem Bild den Parameter |thumb| hinzufügen, und zwar direkt nach dem Bildnamen. :Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:19, 11. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Tarkin-Rebellen Hi Ben, wie ich deinem Blog über Bücher entnehmen kann, hast auch die Tarkin gelesen. Nun stellt sich für mich die Frage, wie man den Träger, mit dem die Rebellen anfangs die Sentinel-Basis und später den Konvoi angreifen, nennen soll. Die Wook hat ihn unter dem Namen Berch Teller's warship, merkt jedoch gleichzeitig an, dass der Name korrigiert werden muss. Und da sehe auch ich das Problem: Im Buch hat Teller nie das Kommando über den Träger. Aber gleichzeitig hat auch die Rebellengruppe keinen richtigen Namen, nach dem man ihn benennen könnte. Die Rebellen werden in der Wook übrigens Berch Teller's rebel cell genannt, doch auch hier wird der Name kritisiert. Allerdings kann ich es beim Namen der Gruppe schon eher einsehen, sie nach Teller zu benennen, da er ja die Beteiligten vorher alle rettete und so die Grundlage bildet; des Weiteren hat er auf der Aasdorn mehr oder weniger das Kommando. Wüsstest du einen Namen für das Schlachtschiff, oder einen besseren Namen für die Rebellengruppe? Danke und Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 13:26, 22. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :Hallo Onicle, :wie wäre es mit Modifizierter Providence-Zerstörer (Berch Teller)? :Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:40, 22. Aug. 2016 (UTC) ::Danke, keine schlechte Idee. Aber auch hier hätten wir halt eine Zugehörigkeitsangabe zu Teller, obwohl der mit dem Schiff selbst fast nichts zu tun hat. Ich meine, alle aus der Gruppe außer er sind beim Angriff am Ende auf dem Träger, also hat allein schon Knotts eher den Bezug verdient; die anderen aber auch. Meist du, mann könnte es einfach Modifizierter ''Providence-Klasse Zerstörer'' ohne irgendeine Zugehörigkeit nennen? Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 11:24, 23. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :::Dann wäre es gut, glaube ich, wenn du die chronologisch letzte Jahreszahl noch in Klammern angeben würdest, weil sonst hört sich das wie eine eigene Schiffsklasse an. Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:10, 23. Aug. 2016 (UTC) ::::Super Idee, vielen Dank! Fällt dir noch ein Name zur Rebellengruppe ein oder benennen wir die dann wirklich nach Teller? Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 18:33, 23. Aug. 2016 (UTC) ::::Post Scriptum: Hier ist das besonders praktisch, denn bei diesem Schlachtträger ist 14 VSY sowohl das erste als auch das letzte bekannte Jahr und somit das einzige Datum. :::::Ich würde sie nach Teller benennen. So finden es die Leute am Ehesten. Freut mich, dass ich helfen konnte! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:55, 23. Aug. 2016 (UTC) ::::::Vielen Dank! Hast du Tarkin übrigens auf Deutsch oder Englisch? Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 21:06, 24. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :::::::Auf Englisch. Die meisten Kanon-Romane hab ich sofort nach ihrem Erscheinen kaufen wollen. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:31, 25. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Sehr gut, denn da hätte ich, sofern es keine zu großen Umstände macht, ein paar Fragen zur Übersetzung: *Wird die Korvette Aasdorn (für dich also Carrion Spike) im 15. Kapital (bei mir Seite 244), als Tarkin den Kommandanten des Tankers fragt, ob der das Gespräch mit Teller aufgezeichnet hat, wirklich als FREGATTE bezeichnet? *Ebenso im 16. Kapitel (hier Seite 267): Als Ison sagt, Tarkin solle nach Coruscant komman, anstatt die Aasdorn zu jagen, sagt er dort auch Fregatte? *Unter anderem auch auf dieser Seite, aber auch im 2. Kapitel (hier Seite 31), als der Rebellen-Träger in den Hyperraum gesprungen ist: Wird er an diesen beiden Stellen wirklich konkret als Schlachtschiff (battleship) bezeichnet? *Und wird er im 2., 3. und 21. Kapitel immer als Träger (carrier etc.) identifiziert? *Und der konkrete Name Schlachtträger: Wird diese Bezeichnung (battle carrier?) bei den Untersuchungen im 3. Kapitel und bei der Enterung im 21. Kapitel so genannt? *Ist ganz am Ende des 13. Kapitels (hier Seite 220) bei Vaders Feuerbefehl an die V-Flügler und ARC-170s wirklich von PHOTONEN- statt den normalen Protonentorpedos die Rede? Und da du ja auch den englischen Roman zu zu haben scheinst: *Wird die Finalizer ganz am Anfang wirklich als Schlachtkreuzer (battlecruiser) bezeichnet? *Ist, als Poe auf Jakku das Personenabwehrgeschütz seines X-Flüglers nutzt, dieses wirklich als Laserkanone identifiziert? Vielen Dank und Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 20:05, 26. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :*Wird die Korvette Aasdorn (für dich also Carrion Spike) im 15. Kapital (bei mir Seite 244), als Tarkin den Kommandanten des Tankers fragt, ob der das Gespräch mit Teller aufgezeichnet hat, wirklich als FREGATTE bezeichnet? ::The corvette is preparing to detach as we speak. :*Ebenso im 16. Kapitel (hier Seite 267): Als Ison sagt, Tarkin solle nach Coruscant komman, anstatt die Aasdorn zu jagen, sagt er dort auch Fregatte? ::Ja, auch hier wird sie wie im restlichen Buch als corvette bezeichnet. :*Unter anderem auch auf dieser Seite, aber auch im 2. Kapitel (hier Seite 31), als der Rebellen-Träger in den Hyperraum gesprungen ist: Wird er an diesen beiden Stellen wirklich konkret als Schlachtschiff (battleship) bezeichnet? ::Nein, sondern als warship. :*Und wird er im 2., 3. und 21. Kapitel immer als Träger (carrier etc.) identifiziert? ::Ja, in Kapitel 2 und 21 als carrier, in Kapitel 3 als cruiser-carrier. :*Und der konkrete Name Schlachtträger: Wird diese Bezeichnung (battle carrier?) bei den Untersuchungen im 3. Kapitel und bei der Enterung im 21. Kapitel so genannt? ::S.o. :*Ist ganz am Ende des 13. Kapitels (hier Seite 220) bei Vaders Feuerbefehl an die V-Flügler und ARC-170s wirklich von PHOTONEN- statt den normalen Protonentorpedos die Rede? ::Commander, order your pilots to open fire along that vector - lasers and proton torpedos if they have them. :*Wird die Finalizer ganz am Anfang wirklich als Schlachtkreuzer (battlecruiser) bezeichnet? ::Nein, sondern als star destroyer. :*Ist, als Poe auf Jakku das Personenabwehrgeschütz seines X-Flüglers nutzt, dieses wirklich als Laserkanone identifiziert? ::drop-down pivoting gun :- Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:49, 27. Aug. 2016 (UTC) ::Wow, vielen Dank! Ich hatte also zurecht dort Übersetzungsfehler vermutet. Nur bei der allerersten Frage meinte ich, glaube ich, eine klein wenig andere Stelle; zu deutsch: "Haben Sie das Gespräch mit dem Kommandanten der Fregatte aufgezeichnet?" Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 14:21, 27. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :::In der englischen Ausgabe heißt es nur: Have you a recording of the Commander? - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:14, 27. Aug. 2016 (UTC) ::::Okay, vielen Dank. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 15:26, 27. Aug. 2016 (UTC)